Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a non-contact power supply system.
Background Information
A power transmission side coil is disposed in the vicinity of a power reception side coil and a power reception side coil is disposed in the vicinity of the power supply side coil, which are opposedly positioned with an air gap of about only a few cm, upon the power supply. The transmission side coil is made of a two-phase winding coil with axes that are 90 degrees offset; a two-phase carrier AC with phases that are shifted 90 degrees is applied thereto, generating a rotating magnetic field, which modulates the signal, and an electromagnetic wave on which is placed the modulation signal that is emitted. The reception side coil is made of a single phase coil or a two-phase winding coil; an electromagnetic wave enters therein based on the mutual induction effect of electromagnetic induction to induce a modulation signal. A coil communication device for a non-contact power supply device which performs communication by the above between a power transmission coil and a power reception coil has been disclosed. (see, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2011-003977).